


Everything must have a beginning. Dark Fire AU

by KennaWrites



Series: Dark Fire AU (Discontinued) [1]
Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: 300 Years is a long time, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Dark Fire AU, Gen, I take everything mentioned pre-canon and burn it, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No one names their child Monstrux or Merlock for that matter., On-Going Project, Original Characters are Monstrux's siblings., Shout-out to my girlfriend who encouraged this., The Wizard's Council isn't great, Things can change, Vaguely Follows Canon But Might Not, light Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaWrites/pseuds/KennaWrites
Summary: Pre-canon. Once when magic was plentiful in Knighton, so were dangerous magical creatures. The Wizards' Council was created to deploy magicians to remove creatures that started attacking villages. The Council however soon took a greater role in magic users' lives. Soon all 'law abiding' magic users were required to send their children to the Council to be trained and eventually given new names by the Council.The magcian now known as Merlock was one of these young magic user's and so was his enemy Monstrux but three hundred years can change a lot. Who were these two before the events of Nexo Knights?





	1. Harpy's Nest.

**Author's Note:**

> Monstrux is refered to as Morfran for most of this series.   
> Merlock is refered to as Weylyn for most of this series.

“Oh come now, it was a brilliant spell.” Morfran sighed, putting a hand on his chest. “Only if you intended to knock down the tent rather than put it up.” Weylyn frowned, stepping over a fallen log. “Destruction is my talent.” The blond shrugged, spreading his hands out innocently. “False.” Weylyn lifted his staff a little higher. “You made this for me didn’t you? That’s creation.” “A tree was destroyed to create it.” Morfran sighed, now inspecting his own staff morosely. “Don’t be gloomy.” Weylyn bumped the other’s shoulder with his own. “We’ve got work to do.” He waved toward the high cliffs above them. “Third nest this week.” Morfran grumbled, glaring at the creatures peered down at them. “True.” Weylyn switched to a steady jog, hoping to reach the path before the creatures realized their intent. 

They figured it out before the pair was halfway up the cliff. “Look out!” Weylyn pushed Morfran down, raising his staff and blasting the harpy back. “I could’ve got that.” Morfran huffed, straightening up and putting his back to the cliff face. “I know.” Weylyn laughed a little, carefully climbing while keeping an eye on the sky. A pair of harpies dove from the air, Morfran sending a wave of magic that froze their wings. “Hurry up, we’ve got to get up there quick!” He called to Weylyn and the men hurried their climb. 

Ducking under a harpy’s strike and firing a bolt of magic into its belly, Weylyn yelped as he tripped over something soft. With a startled shriek, he reeled back from the disemboweled corpse he’d fallen onto. “So you found one of the villagers?” Morfran called from where he was crouched behind a rock. “Yes!” Weylyn scrambled to his feet, joining the blond. “Just a few more left.” Morfran pointed to a small group wheeling in circles above them. “Three,” Weylyn lifted his staff higher. “Two,” They both stood up a little, muscles tense. “One,” Morfran leaped out from behind the rock. “Go!” 

 

“Don’t you feel a little bad about this?” Morfran asked, prodding an empty nest with the bottom of his staff. Weylyn shrugged, crouching to inspect a large dead harpy. It had recently eaten, judging from the blood around its mouth. “We’re just doing our jobs.” He offered, straightening up and going to Morfran’s side. The blond had knelt beside another nest, inspecting the five eggs in it. “Ew, crush them and be done with it.” He wrinkled his nose at the brown speckled eggs. “What?!” Morfran whipped around, eyes wide in horror. “That’s what we’re supposed to do?” Weylyn frowned, crouching down next to Morfran. “That can’t be right, they’re not even hatched. We can’t kill babies.” Morfran scooped one of the eggs up, cradling it against his chest. “We already did?” Weylyn frowned, blinking at him. “No we didn’t besides even my studies don’t ask for anything like that.” “Oh, your studies.” Weylyn huffed, rather unimpressed with his friend’s chosen interest. “Hey, the council wants us to kill creatures still in the shell. Dark magic doesn’t want us to do that. It should say something.” Morfran poked him in the chest, yellow eyes on the egg rather than him. 

“Don’t do that.” Weylyn watched in still horror as Morfran tucked another harpy egg into his satchel. “They are already in the bag.” Morfran huffed, buttoning the top and carefully prodding the bag. “We can’t take them back. They’re dangerous magical creatures!” “I’m a dangerous magical creature and so are you arguably.” Morfran hummed, standing up and facing him. 

“Are we really going to argue about this?” Weylyn threw his hands in the air, rolling his eyes. “Yes.” Morfran stood between him and the nest, his satchel on the ground behind him bulging with the carefully packed eggs. “You can’t take them.” “Why not?” “Because they’re man-eating monsters.” Weylyn huffed, setting a hand on his hip. “There’s no proof of that, they might just start eating people because people crowd their home range and drive out their natural prey.” Morfran argued, turning away from him and picking the satchel up. “Fine but if you get in trouble or eaten, it’s your own fault.” Weylyn sighed, shaking his head.


	2. The Wizard's Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monstrux's siblings.   
> Edrea. Younger sister, gray eyes, blonde hair. Magicless.   
> Dasesyn. Younger sibling, yellow eyes blond hair, nonbinary. Magicless.

Restraining the urge to wince, Weylyn stood straight as he could manage. Morfran held the satchel of eggs protectively, expression stony and Weylyn got the impression that he really wasn’t listening to the council’s harsh words. “-and you will surrender the eggs to be disposed of!” One of the high elders snapped and Weylyn cringed.

“No.” Morfran said shortly, tightening his grip on both the satchel and his staff. 

“I won’t.” 

The members grouped behind the high elder started murmuring, voices rising. Weylyn only caught snatches of it. “-a disgrace.” “He can’t talk to him like that.” “-the man studying necromancy.” “Of course, he’s unnatural and-.” “Enough!” The high elder shouted and the noise cut abruptly.  
“And pray tell why not?” The man turned back to Morfran, tone condescending. “Because this species is growing close to dying out completely as it is and you want their eggs smashed?” Morfran huffed, glaring at the people surrounding him. Weylyn ducked his head and bit his lip, Morfran was going to have to be really careful. “So kindly go and-,” Morfran cursed at the elder, telling him to leave. Just not very politely. 

“I was willing to wait so you could hand them over willingly but seeing as that’s not going to happen….” The high elder looked toward a trio of men in dark hooded cloaks standing off to the side.  
“Take them.”  
The men nodded and swept forward, one with a red cloak throwing Morfran’s staff aside, the other two in purple grabbing his shoulders tightly. The red cloaked one pulled the bag away from Morfran, lifting it high over his head and dashing it against the ground. The quiet crunching sound was like thunder in the suddenly silent room. “NO!” Morfran shouted, struggling against the men holding him. “Not so hard was it?” The high elder asked, turning and walking out of the room, the other council members filing after him. Weylyn was frozen, he’d never seen anything like that before. The two men released Morfran, letting him fall to his knees heavily. The trio left the room as well, shutting the door with a final boom.

“Morfran?” Weylyn knelt down next to him, setting a hand on his arm. “Mori?” He murmured when the other man didn’t twitch. “They just-.” Morfran cut himself off with a choked sob, hands glowing a terrible shade of purple. “Morfran!” Weylyn pulled the blond around to face him before wrapping his arms around the other. “I know it’s horrible but please, don’t.” He whispered, praying to any power watching over him. “Why though?” Morfran asked into his shoulder and Weylyn shook his head. “I don’t know.” The impending sense of destruction faded but Morfran didn’t make any moves so neither did he. 

Absently running his fingers through the blond’s hair, Weylyn considered how carefully and gently Morfran had tended to the eggs. Bottles of hot water and carefully wrapped heated rocks nestled into the bag in the morning before traveling. A nest of blankets made in the evening at the campsite, warmed by the fire. It made sense that he would be so devastated by their destruction. A soft sound from the blond brought him back to reality. Freezing, he looked down at the blond. He could barely see tracks of tears on the other’s face. 

Exhaling slowly, he started rubbing Morfran’s back. Trying to recall what he used to do for Wanda when she was upset. A wry smirk twisted his face, somehow he doubted that a show of lights would help this. Giving up on that particular line of thought, he held Morfran closer and bowed his head. 

“Weylyn?” He lifted his head as the door creaked open, admitting Wanda. She paused, hand on the door as she took in the scene. “What happened?” She asked softly, crossing the room, grabbing Weylyn and Morfran’s staffs on the way over. “I’ll tell you later.” He mouthed and his sister raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway. “Morfran?” She sat down next to them, gently nudging the blond. “Wanda.” The blond’s voice was muffled by Weylyn’s robes. “Edrea and Daesyn are waiting for you,” She paused, frowning when it elected no reaction. “Daesyn has a new dress they want to show you.” She prodded Morfran’s side. “Right.” Morfran sat up, wiping his sleeve across his face. 

“Come on then.” Wanda stood up first, offering a hand to Morfran. “Oh fine, leave your poor brother to stand up by himself.” Weylyn huffed, getting to his feet and wincing as his legs cracked. Stone wasn’t kind to his bones. “You’re fine.” Wanda swatted his shoulder, grinning brightly at him for a brief moment as Morfran laughed a little.

Looping an arm around his shoulders and forcing him to lean down a little, Wanda strolled toward the doors. Weylyn sighed, watching them leave before turning his attention to the bag on the floor. Walking toward it, he picked it up and debated whether he really wanted to open it or not. 

He was still staring at it when Wanda came back in, stopping next to him. “I can take it and clean it up.” She offered with a shrug. “I can too.” Weylyn protested, looking at her. “And how long have you been standing here, looking at it like if you stared long enough it might give you answers?” Wanda raised her eyebrows and Weylyn frowned, conceding the point and handing over the bag. “That’s what I thought.” She trilled, spinning on her heel and strutting toward the door. Rolling his eyes, he hurried after her. “Now I know that you had a very important conversation through intense eye contact with this bag but you still should have come and looked at Daesyn’s dress. It is very pretty.” Wanda hummed as he fell into stride beside her. “Alright.” Weylyn nodded his head absently, pushing the door open and holding it. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

“Did I miss anything while we were gone?” He finally thought to ask as the house came into view. “The front door is now sunflower yellow.” Wanda pointed and Weylyn stared in horror. “Why?” “Edrea had a lot of leftover yellow.” Wanda shrugged. “Why did she have that in the first place?” “She was painting her room.” “What possessed you to let her paint our door?” “I painted the door.” “Whatever for?” Wanda shrugged again, unlocking the door and letting them inside. “We have to paint it back.” Weylyn argued, shutting the door behind them and thanking the ancestors that only one side was yellow. “No we don’t.” Wanda shoved him toward the wash room. “Now go bathe, you smell awful.” “Thanks.” He grumbled, slinking down the hall.


End file.
